Give Your Heart for a Dog to Tear
by T. Keitaro
Summary: After too much sake, unexpected things happen and a friendship will never be the same. Warning YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Give your Heart for a Dog to Tear

Author: Keitaro

Rating: M, Swearing like a sailor, sex, mansex, and adult subject matter.

Pairing: Shuuhei/Renji

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters. They are the creation of Tite Kubo. All of the characters are of legal age to do whatever they're all doing, and they may be a little OOC at times.

1.

When Shuuhei woke up to a mass of red hair and a splitting headache, his first though was "How much did I drink last night?"

There had been sake, a lot of sake, at Ichigo's birthday party, and he of course had to show everyone he could still drink them under the table, especially that damn Ikkaku from 11th squad.

"Red hair." That's odd, he didn't know of a female shinigami with red hair, he did a test grope in the chest area.

"That's weird." While the muscles were firm, he didn't really feel any.. breasts. Well maybe they were small, and that's ok. He always thought Matsumoto's were way too large anyway, there was a limit on what you could actually have fun with. He let his hand wander south, feeling the firm abs and then further down…

"What the fuck.." THAT certainly wasn't supposed to be there, Shuuhei pulled back and saw extensive tattoos all down…

"OH HELL NO!"

He was here, in bed, naked with one of his best friends, a very, VERY naked Renji.

"Ok, just think…" Shuuhei cast around the room, for any hint as of to what might have happened. He saw the 6th squad insignia on the wall, so this was apparently Renji's quarters, and clothes thrown haphazardly everywhere.

"Dear god, no.." Maybe they were just drunk and passed out, and got hot because alcohol always makes you sweat a bit. Knowing he was just bullshitting himself, Shuuhei separated himself from Renji as gently as possible and got the hell out of there.

Several hours later, Renji woke up with a smile on his face. After all these years of hoping, Shuuhei had finally kissed him, and then came back here for a night of incredible…. well LOT of incredible things actually. He turned over to hold his new lover only to find an empty pillow. As realization set in, a single tear drop rolled down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Give your Heart for a Dog to Tear

Author: Keitaro

Rating: M, Swearing like a sailor, sex, mansex, and adult subject matter.

Pairing: Shuuhei/Renji

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters. They are the creation of Tite Kubo. All of the characters are of legal age to do whatever they're all doing, and they may be a little OOC at times.

2.

Renji remembered the first time he saw his senpai. The advanced class at Shinigami academy were heading out into the real world for training. As the 6th round student leaders were instructing them, Shuuhei caught his eye. His rough punk appearance oozed sex, and Renji couldn't look away.

As they were fighting real hollows that interrupted the training Renji admired Shuuhei's catlike reflexes and toned musculature. He dismissed his attraction as lust, but after he entered the Gotei 13 and became friends with Shuuhei, that quickly changed. Shuuhei, despite his appearance, was a kind, gentle, mature individual and as they both rose to the rank of Vice-Captain and were working more closely together Renji began to realize he was in love with the other tattooed Shinigami.

The day wore on, but Renji couldn't bring himself to leave his room, instead he sat there and cried until the sun had already completed it's daily journey across the sky and the moon was at its height, when with a final sob he finally fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Renji woke up with a new resolve. He threw himself into training his Bankai and making Zabimaru bend to his complete and total will, and hopefully to beat that smug Byakuya one and for all.

Shuuhei was dealing with things in an entirely different way, and acting quite unlike his usual calm self. In fact, his current behavior would probably make both Kenpachi and Shunsui nod in approval. To put it bluntly, any male that got in his way got their ass handed to them and any girl that caught his eye wound up in his bed, and more often than not, whether he was fighting or fucking, he had had about a bottle and a half of sake more than he could normally handle.

All of the Shinigami that knew him wondered just what the hell had happened, the ever-reliable, calm Shuuhei that they all had grown to rely on had apparently gone completely off the deep end. The 4th squad treatment center was currently healing a group of Shinigami that had the unfortunate luck of being overheard talking about how much Shuuhei's ass shook when he walked and the women's association meetings were spent moping about when he would call.

After a few bottles of sake and a particularly violent bar brawl, Shuuhei found himself back at his quarters with a hot blonde girl that had just graduated from the Shinigami academy. She had been particularly curious about the tattoo on his face, and he planned to show her 69 wasn't just a district in Rukongai.

As it turned out, he wasn't the only one who had mastered this technique, and as he flicked her with his tongue and buried his face between her legs, he couldn't help but gasp and moan with pleasure as she tongued and teased his throbbing member. When she finally went all the way down and took him completely down her throat in one smooth motion, he threw his head back and screamed the first thing that came to his mind….

"Oh… Renji!"


End file.
